


marks

by Okumen



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Djinn Equip, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-04-09 13:02:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4349828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Okumen/pseuds/Okumen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You have seen Astaroth's djinn equip before." All three of his djinn equip, and he spent a lot of time just touching when there was opportunity for it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	marks

Kouen's gaze followed the movements of Mu's fingers, as he traced them along the dark markings on his skin. Kouen's muscles tensed and his skin tingled, and he reached out to grab the taller man's wrist. Mu touched his chin and tilted his head up, a questioning smile on his lips. His other hand stayed on his stomach, gently touching even with Kouen's fingers wrapped around his wrist. "Is something wrong?"  
Kouen didn't blink, face blank but skin slightly flushed. "Will you stop that?" he asked, and Mu tilted his head to the side in confusion. "Master Kouen?" Shaking his head, Kouen pulled Mu's hand away from his tingling skin, and grasped his hand. "You can touch me any other time, what has you so fascinated now?" Mu grinned at him, a small laugh passing his lips before he pressed a kiss to Kouen's cheek. "I'm always fascinated by you," he said, lifting their intertwined fingers to brush his lips against his knuckles. It made Kouen look away, flushing even worse. "You are ridiculous," he muttered. Mu laughed again.

Mu took the oval plate on Kouen's necklace in hand and pulled him in close by it, pressing a smile against his earlobe. Kouen propped his chin against the bigger man's shoulder, and pressed his nose against his throat. "You have seen Astaroth's djinn equip before." All three of his djinn equip, and he spent a lot of time just touching when there was opportunity for it. Mu hummed, fingertips tracing scales and lips brushing against skin. "I'm not sure if you are aware of it, but I know that." "Then stop it, do we have the time for this right now?" Even before Mu said "Yes, we do," Kouen knew that they did. He had known that even before asking, because he was only trying to get some space between them. Mu seemed insistent on staying close though, and there was no escaping that grip of his. Not that Kouen was trying hard, it was more of a feeble and hesitant attempt, before he wrapped his arm around Mu's waist and relaxed into his grip. His skin was hot and his face flushed, and the touches moving over his skin warmed him even more. "You're a pain in the ass." he muttered, only making Mu laugh again. "I know that too."

He let his djinn equip dissipate, and suddenly several layers of fabric was separating their bodies from each other. It helped in calming down, but Mu continued touching, moving down the collar of his robes and slipping a hand up his sleeve. Kouen sighed. "Honestly." It was as if Mu was drawn toward bare skin, as if he needed to touch and feel the warmth of Kouen's skin. He could hope that the fanalis wasn't as drawn to other people's body heat the same way, because he would be jealous even if he realized that he shouldn't be, since he couldn't claim Mu as only his. "Are you a cat, Alexius," he asked when Mu's hands slipped up his sleeves and he gripped his shoulders. Mu pressed kisses to his neck, smiling and laughing. "I guess so, Ren," he replied, giving Kouen a light nip with his teeth. "You're warm, it's cozy and nice," Kouen opened his mouth to comment on it, but Mu continued, "and you fit perfectly against me."

Kouen turned his face, forehead leaning against Mu's shoulder and lips not touching skin, not being visible to Mu, and he smiled slightly. "Do I," he said with a plain voice, hiding the warmth in his heart when Mu nodded and pulled him even closer.


End file.
